


With A Bang

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Holdiay Sins [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Consensual Infidelity, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Games, Sex Party, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: The Fitzgeralds throw a wild party with games to ring in the new year with a bang.
Series: Holdiay Sins [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531733
Comments: 1
Kudos: 198





	With A Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!

It was a mess of limbs and bodily fluids. The NYE parade in New York was playing on the large screen television in the main room. But Seacrest was drowned out by the symphony of moans, groans, and heavy breathing and slapping of skin together. It was a race to midnight – to the new year – with a bang.

There were two couples on the couch. Danny and Tara, and Tom and Aria. They’d both been married for three years and five respectively. Only – Danny married Aria and Tom married Tara. Tonight, they decided to swap. Danny enjoyed watching his wife’s tits bouncing up and down while she rode their neighbor’s cock. Just as much as he loved sinking his own cock into Tara’s wet pussy while shoving her over the arm of the couch.

There was a recliner by the couch where Owen Grady was getting his dick polished by Vicky Gillespie’s little wet mouth. He just sort of smiled lazily at her and the television.

The coffee and side tables with sharp corners were moved into storage for the evening’s festivities. So, the plush carpet in the room was covered with writhing bodies. Including the hosts – Peter and Layla Fitzgerald. Every year they hosted the most exclusive New Years Blowout. The guest list changed from year to year with a few repeats of their closer friends. It wasn’t a family affair by any means. It was a competition to bring good luck and tidings into the new year.

Step siblings Violet and Joey somehow weaseled invites from the Fitzgeralds. And to everyone’s surprise, paired off with each other. Joey rutted Violet from behind against the wall opposite the couch. They were over eighteen so Officer Paul O’Ryan couldn’t say anything about it. Not that he would while he was stuffing Wesley James’ asshole with his lube coated cock over the dining room table.

Those without scruples about the taboos in life, cheered Joey on as he sped up his thrusting and banged Violet’s forehead into the wall. All of the sudden, at 11:23 PM on New Year’s Eve, Joey let out a choked grunt and slammed into Violet’s pussy, letting her milk the cum out of his dick. With a disappointed groan, Joey pulled out of her, and everyone could look over and observe his cum dripping down her thighs.

“Joey’s out!” someone called out.

Joey scowled as a one of the roaming event employees came to escort him into the lounge to wait for the game to finish. That’s what guys who took part in the contest got when they came too soon.

Violet – still in the game – marched across the room into the dining room and propped herself onto the table for Wesley to fuck while Officer Paul continued fucking his ass.

The game wasn’t as complicated as it was daunting yet tantalizing. There was one male and one female winner who split a cash price made up of all attendees pooling a thousand dollars each. It worked on a point system. Men got five points per orgasm they coaxed out of a female partner. They got twenty if they coaxed an orgasm from a man. If they managed to creampie whoever they were fucking right as midnight struck, they got an automatic fifty points. But if they came before midnight, they were out.

For girls, it was different. They got thirty points per man that they made cum before midnight. Five additional points if it was a creampie. They also got five points per orgasm they gave another woman. They shared in the fifty points earned if they get a creampie right at midnight. A woman could only be disqualified if she passed out.

First prizes split the money; second place got nothing. Time for the game started right at 11:00 PM and ended with the ringing in of the new year.

Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald didn’t compete. They took joy in watching their friends and acquaintances competitively fuck each other. And they played referees for the games and kept track of the score with the help of staff they hired for the event every year.

The game spread into the kitchen. Tara’s sister-in-law, Jamie, was cumming loudly on the big black cock of Reggie Wilson who looked like M’Baku from Black Panther. The staff preparing drinks in the kitchen recorded Reggie’s points earned. On top of the island counter, Jamie was rapidly devouring the pussy of Reggie’s wife, a petite black-haired Iberian woman named Laura. When Laura came, the staff tallied Jamie’s points earned as well.

On the couch, Danny was speeding up Tara’s pussy, jackhammering her into the couch’s arm as his eyes kept track of his wife’s dark pink nipples. Tom finally noticed where Danny’s eyes were glued and started teasing Aria’s nipples with his finger while he pumped up into her while she rode his cock like a whore. “Like seeing your wife’s perky nipples bounce while she fucks my cock huh, Danny boy? I can see why you married her – such a tight cunt. Practically sucking me in like a mouth. God damn. And she rides cock like a god damn pro. You teach her? Or did she come to you like a good little whore already knowing what to do with that cunt of her?”

Danny tried to ignore the words and focus on fucking Tara. He was falling behind in the race. He wedged his hand between the couch fabric and Tara’s clit that was swollen and begging for attention. He pressed all his fingers against it and stroked side to side as rapidly as he could until she was keening and her pussy gripped his dick like a vice.

“AAHH!” Tara was a screamer.

With a brief shout of victory, Danny pulled out of Tara, cock still hard and sticking out from his pelvis. “Points for me! Fuck off, Tom!”

Tom’s generous laugh was overlaid by Wesley’s shout of completion. Back on the dining room table, he was overwhelmed with his cock enveloped in an eighteen-year old’s cunt and his ass filled with a nice and thick policeman dick. He tried to hold off, but he came inside of Violet like a broken fire hydrant and nearly fell to the floor in pleasurable exhaustion.

“Wesley’s out! Points get divided between Paul and Violet,” the closest staff member called out for the scorekeeper to record.

It was 11:46 PM.

Violet pouted and looked up to Paul when Wesley was escorted out. She vaguely heard someone say that Laura had passed out in the kitchen and was thus disqualified. But she didn’t care. She just wanted to cum at this point. “Fuck me, Officer O’Ryan, please, please, fuck my pussy. I need to cum so bad. I just want to cum. Please!”

Any red-blooded heterosexual male would fall prey to the desperate plea for sex from a willing tight body like Violet’s. As Paul quickly wiped off his cock with the sanitary wipes provided and rubbed some also provided lube on it, he plunged it into Violet’s waiting pussy with no gentleness.

Meanwhile, Tom had worked Aria’s pussy over his cock until she was blubbering through her orgasm, “Oh my fucking god! I’m cumming, I’m cumming!” and the staff recorded Tom’s points.

Danny and Tara slunk onto the floor to join the mini orgy. After a woman they didn’t know the name of in the center passed out and was carried off into the lounge – disqualified – Tara took her place. This meant taking a cock in her well-used pussy, a cock in her ass, and a cock in her mouth. Danny busied himself with feeding his cock into another willing pussy and working his finger into the asshole of the guy Tara was blowing.

It took just three minutes for Violet to shriek and cum on Officer Paul’s cock. Thus, giving him more points. But he didn’t stop there. He kept fucking her. He didn’t even pause. He spun her around like she weighed nothing and propped her knees on the table. He pushed her down until her ass and back were arched enough for him to carry on plunging into her from behind with a growl. At the same time, he worked her clit with his other hand and roamed her body. Violet went into another pinnacle of pleasure. And Paul earned more points.

Almost simultaneously, the guy getting double teams by Tara and Danny came with a shocked cry. As he slunk off into the lounge, they shared a high five.

When Reggie dragged Jamie into the main room with the others, he laid the tired woman on the couch and beckoned Aria with her finger to join him on the plush carpet. Eyeing the largest cock in the room, Aria licked her lips and crawled to him on all fours. She licked Jamie’s cum off of him first, lapping his shaft and tip like a mewling kitten.

Tom only scowled briefly before turning his efforts to the still recuperating Jamie next to him on the couch. He maneuvered her pliant body until she was on her stomach and legs spread out, with one foot on the floor. He pulled her perky little ass – just like his wife’s – up onto his lap and slipped his cock into her cunt with ease. He leisurely thrust into her. At first.

“Five minute warning!”

With a second wave of energy, Tom pistoned his cock into his wife’s cousin and worked her clit with his hand at the front of her body at the same time. He needed to get as many points as possible, including the midnight creampie. He wanted a vacation to Venice with Tara.

In the home stretch, everyone grew as desperate as Tom did. Violet had given up on winning the money, and just enjoyed cumming on Officer Paul’s cock. That was, until, shockingly, Paul came into her cunt like a hose spraying her walls with thick oozing cum.

“Paul’s out? Damn!”

“Three minute warning!”

Violet scrambled to the floor where most people ended up and laid out on her back with her pussy splayed out for thirty-seven years old Danny who quickly took the offer and started fucking her. Her little breasts rocked with his thrusts as he gripped her hips tight and yanked her onto his cock. Nearby, Aria watched while she worked Reggie’s cock into her snatch, riding him doggy style. He was almost too big, too impossibly deep inside her. But she’d make it work. She was also near enough to suck on the little eighteen-year-old nipples while her husband fucked the young girl’s cunt.

Violet let out a delicious mewl, “Oh fuck that feels good. Yeah, fuck, keep fucking me, please! I wanna cum!”

Danny loved the begging. Especially out of her little pink lips in that high-pitched squeal. “Fuck, take that cock like a good little girl and you’ll cum.”

While enjoying Reggie’s BBC, Aria reached down to tease Violet’s clit while her husband fucked her. Violet whined in the back of her throat as she was hit with orgasmic waves. “Yes, yes, fuck, fuck, fuck yes, just like that! Oh fuck!”

Aria took a break from teasing the girl to enjoy the deep penetration her own pussy was getting. “Oh Reggie, give me that cock!”

Jamie was deliriously moaning on the couch, drooling, while Tom worked on getting that midnight creampie. 

“Countown!”

“10!”

Violet’s body shook with the aftershocks of her orgasm on Danny’s cock.

“9!”

The guy fucking Tara’s ass came with a loud shout of indignation and had to be dragged off to the lounge.

“8!”

“7!”

Aria came with a vicious shriek on Reggie’s black monster dick.

“6!”

Jamie shuddered as an orgasm broke through her weak body on Tom’s cock.

“5!”

“4!”

Violet was in tears as another orgasm broke through her body.

“3!”

“2!”

Danny shuddered as he started to spill his cum into Violet’s body. Tom was cumming too, if his grunts meant anything. 

“1! Happy New Year!”

Danny and Tom got the creampies. As did Jamie and Violet for receiving. Reggie took a little longer to fill Aria’s body with his cum. In the end, Danny won the male pot, and little Violet won the female one. Everyone around was already eager for the next New Year’s Eve party.


End file.
